List of Mecha
This is a list of all the Mecha, depicted in Space Pirate Captain MacTaggart. It should be noted that while the term mecha is generally used in reference to giant robots appearing in Japanese media, the term can actually refer to any mechanical design in such a series. Main Craft Stellar Typhoon (GLF-14) The Stellar Typhoon is the primary hero ship of the series. Commanded by Captain Jaws MacTaggart, it is ostensibly a space pirate ship. However, it is actually one of the flagships in the fleet of the Galactic Liberation Front. The Stellar Typhoon is an experimental, but immensely powerful, battlecruiser. Oshan Akuma (SY-119) The HDS Oshan Akuma (Japanese for Ocean Demon) is the primary villain ship of the series. This battlecruiser was the ship Jaws served on during her past career in the Stellar Federation, and now it is (by no coincidence) the ship which is used to try and apprehend her. Commander Barratt, Jaws' former superior, is in charge of the vessel, and though he does sometimes manage to triumph over Jaws, for the most part he fails miserably. Galactic Liberation Front Craft Stellar Condor (GLF-16/AK-25) The Stellar Condor is the cruiser of Captain Luna Madryn. It was originally built for one of the proud merchant fleets of San Cardona, and on the surface, it merely looks like the flagship for Madryn's fleet of transport cruisers. However, underneath its exterior, it's been fitted up with all kinds of weaponry to help in the battle against the Stellar Federation. Stellar Monsoon (GLF-26) The Stellar Monsoon is the cruiser commanded by Captain Finbar MacTaggart. Piloting the cruiser under the guise of a space pirate ship, Finbar frequently comes under fire from enemy forces because of his wedlock with Jaws. Nonetheless, the Monsoon is an able-bodied craft, with no end of amenities to help it out of trouble. Stellar Kestrel (GLF-27/AK-14) The Stellar Kestrel is the cruiser of Captain Artemis Madryn. A sister ship to the Stellar Condor, it was built for the same merchant fleet on San Cardona. On the surface, Madryn uses it as part of her asteroid mining business. However, also like the Condor, it's armed almost to the teeth with weaponry. Notably, it's fitted with a tractor beam, which is perfect for catching rogue asteroids (or cruisers). Stellar Blizzard (GLF-28/AK-212) The Stellar Blizzard is the cruiser commanded by Captain Coldmain. It was originally built on Arcturus, as part of a class of mega-freighters; cruiser-sized cargo ships. For the most part, it was left largely unchanged when the Galactic Liberation Front took control of it, with only the existing weapons being upgraded. The Blizzard has a distinctive appearance, even among other cruisers in the fleet, due to Coldmain's application of a bright scarlet paint job. Stellar Musketeer (GLF-29/CL-144) One of the smaller cruisers at the G.L.F's disposal, the Stellar Musketeer is commanded by Captain Latrigg. Built as a Federation light cruiser, it was originally known as the HMS D'Artagnan, but after it was seized by the G.L.F, it was renamed, partially as a result of difficulty in pronouncing it. This difficulty was what likely contributed to the Front's initial loss at the Battle of Regent's Crossing, where the cruiser was a major ship in the Front's fleet. Stellar Federation Craft Federation Carriers & Fighters These Carriers are used to support ships that either have no fighters of their own, or need backup for their existing fleets. The Oshan Akuma frequently uses these in its battle against Jaws, but they rarely fare well against the weaponry of the Stellar Typhoon. Destroyer Carriers These are variations on the Federation Carriers, but despite their name do not carry any fighters. These have lightning cannons mounted on the front, and laser torpedo launchers beneath them. Of course, they fare about as well against Jaws as their normal counterparts, as seen in their sole appearance in The Mystery Of The Transport Convoy (as well as in flashback during The Trial Of Commander Barratt). Mull Of Kintyre (FF-06) The HMCS Mull Of Kintyre is a frigate from the Procyon Division of the Stellar Federation Military Police. Finbar MacTaggart was originally posted on this ship, before being transferred to the Oshan Akuma in 2986, where he met Jaws for the first time. Independent Coalition Craft Rascal Maiden The Rascal Maiden is a cargo ship owned and operated by the Great Northern Haulage & Salvage Corporation. The first Independent Coalition ship to be seen in the series, this is the ship that Jaws and her crew raided in What Makes The Green Fox Green?. The Maiden is commanded by one Captain Sulo Kondo, whose orange fur colour matches that of the ship's bodywork. Midori Empire Craft Cigana Regino The Cigana Regino is the other main villain ship of the series. This is the flagship of the Midori Occupational Force, and is also the mobile fortress for Princess Midori. Approximately five times as big as the Stellar Typhoon, it follows the Midori engineering philosophy of function over form. Thus, the Reĝino is essentially a giant flying brick. Other Craft Bloody Cutlass The Bloody Cutlass is the pirate ship commanded by Captain Darkblade. It's very much similar to the Mull Of Kintyre ''in size, appearance and armaments, but it's pretty much useless against the modifications made to the ''Stellar Typhoon. However, that hasn't stopped Darkblade from making a successful breach every now and then. S.S Ghost A ship of mystery, myth and legend. Constructed many centuries ago, the Ghost was commanded by an unknown individual, who tried to make their way to Earth in order to find answers to all of the questions of the universe. History does not say whether this mission was successful, but the Ghost has found its way into the folklore of the Galaxy, as one of its biggest mysteries. Category:Mecha